Qualen geboren
by Liebheart
Summary: El súbdito que gimotea en lamento y la flor que nace de su tormento, de mística intachable, suministrada por la reina faraónica.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Sui Ishida .

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el Reto Temático: ¡Cabeza o truco!, perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul

 **N/A :** Spoilers TG : Re /Arco Rose/

* * *

 **Q** ualen **G** eboren.

 _"Nace un tormento"_

* * *

.

.

.

El eco de una gota caer, se asemejaba a tres minutos de gravedad inhóspita. La oscuridad ambientaba el espacio figurativo del alma, mientras la princesa de las penumbras mecía sus pies al compás de una suave melodía.

El sonido arremetía por su oído izquierdo, mientras la mitad de su rostro recaía en un océano oscuro. No podía respirar adecuadamente, el líquido llegaba a astillar cada parte de su conducto nasal.

No pudo acallar el gemido, insolente, que emitieron sus cuerdas vocales. Sus músculos desgarrados le indicaban que no había tenido una buena noche; más la momia faraónica lo encaraba con arduo deseo en sus orbes imperfectos.

La atmosfera lejos de oler a ese pasado floral, de aromas victorianos y sonrisas leales; se asemejaban a un precipicio apocalíptico de masacres suburbanas y de tentación tirana.

Sin embargo, algo fallaba en su metabolismo, sus labios no podían separarse del todo. Estaban sellados por el poder de la felonía—ese rasgo de imperfección consumía sus opacadas esperanzas. — Y lo recordaba y más se odiaba a sí mismo— _Amo perdóneme, perdóneme, perdóneme_ —

El murmullo intencionado no lograba tomar consistencia hacia las afueras de su caja torácica y eso pareció encantar a la dueña de su malandanza. Porque ella había escrito su nombre al pie del cenotafio señorial, imponiendo supremacía al tacto, removiendo sentimientos profundos en el peón del rey de las rosas.

De corazón marchito e ilusiones rotas, de llantos verdaderos y suaves lamentos, el color del amor impúdico escalaba con gradual confianza por los relieves icónicos de su piel parcelada a gracia de miles de estigmas, los cuales sangraban por simple hedonismo imperial.

Ahí estaba su hegemonía, cosiendo la boca del infiel, demostrándole que la miseria lo había poseído a tal punto de aceptar la mano de la reina equivoca; ella estaba presente en cada rincón de ese eclipsado abismo, cantándole canciones paganas, danzando al ritmo del rito prohibido.

Las angustias cremaban su corazón y la impotencia ya estaba saldada en sus carnes injuriadas, resecas, ásperas como su manos, las cuales ya no podrían acobijar ni acariciar el sueño de sentirse amado y correspondido.

Y la princesa cercenaba, tajaba, bebía de sus viseras para reír poderosa y cínica. El poder había sido una trampa, él había tomado el fruto corrupto, segado por la envidia autocrática que lo envenenaba al correr del minuto cero suspendido en el tiempo.

Ya no podría ver las estrellas porque su cielo; ahora era averno, hediondo, ruin y por sobre todo sórdido.

 _Amo, amo, amo_

 _Lo siento._

La risa se incrementaba y el dolor adornaba su morada intrínseca.

 _Te odio, te odio, te odio._

La risa ceso y los pasos lentos se aproximaban con suavidad de pies vendados y aroma a nebulosa corrompida. La mano de trapo –imitando a una muñeca voodoo—atrapo su mentón y lo obligó a encararla, aunque la negrura de la noche no le dejara ver con claridad y ese parpado suyo estaba adherido a su blanca piel.

Ella sentía pena por él. Desde que lo había visto sufrir de convulsiones recelosas, pensó en la posibilidad de darle una pequeña ayuda. Las cosas de la vida simplemente, no tienen explicación. Nadie debe de rebuscar en el panal de abejas para ver porque el néctar más dulce lo generan los insectos, vomitando secreciones que luego endulzaran la lengua porosa del usuario.

El amor lograba ser como esa miel esputada, confundiendo su paladar, incitándolo a sonreír como un muñeco de madera y actuar de manera estólida. El amor solía confundir las mentes. El amor no existía y no había que continuar buscándolo.

Ella se encargaría de hacerle entender que él tenía el intelecto suficiente, como para manipular las situaciones a su antojo y para aquello no necesitaba de hablar ni de utilizar sus dos ojos. Ella era esa salvación que encontraba en los ojos del sirviente, opacados y sangrientos, porque generaba codicia y humillación.

Se sentía dichosa de hacer de ese corazón pútrido una maquina azarosa, bombeando liquido abstracto y maligno.

Y él con la sonrisa torcida, aceptaría el legado que le fue cedido. Entendiendo que su rey lo había abandonado y no era él quien le había dado la espalda por un infecto rencor.

Si existían de las rosas que lo identificaran y esas ya no eran las anteriores – rojas y pasionales— _No_.

Las rosas negras, marchitas, hincaban esas espinas que tanto degustaba y se enredarían cubriendo ese órgano vital congelado, trazando trayectos de repudio, inyectando esporas de odio y decepción, asegurándose de cumplir bien con su legado.

Después de todo, su vida había sido esclarecida con la gracia de la diosa faraónica, de sonrisas corrosivas, para ser un súbdito. _Un súbdito traidor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Kanae Why?_

Hola :D

Bueno ya son las 4am y me decidí hace una hora a entrar al concurso, escribir y subirlo ¿Precipitado? umm puede ser, pero tenía tantas ganas de escribir sobre Kanae, que me ganaron las ganas XD

Eto...(teamodio)

Espero les guste tanto leerlo como a mi escribirlo!

 _Gracias por leer!_


End file.
